Darnassus
Continent: Kalimdor (nomitive) Darnassus is the capital city of the Night Elves ruled by the Priestess of the Moon Tyrande Whisperwind on west side of the magical World Tree island of Teldrassil. As with all major cities it has a Bank and nearly all the Class and Profession trainers available. It has most types of vendors, and an Auction House. Unlike most cities, it does not have a direct Flight Path route. To the west of the Bank is a portal tent that takes you to Ru'Theran Village, and the way off the Teldrassil world tree. = Areas (Terraces) = Darnassus is arranged in terraces on the north, east and southern sides of a central lake area. (view Map of Darnassus) * Warrior's Terrace (area beyond and including the city gate) * The Temple Gardens (west over causeway from Warrior's Terrace) * Craftsmen's Terrace (north of Warrior's Terrace) * Tradesmen's Terrace (south of Warrior's Terrace) * The Temple of the Moon (south over causeway from Temple Gardens) * Cenarion Enclave (west of Craftsmen's Terrace) = Quests = * 10 The Temple of the Moon ** 12 Tears of the Moon (Temple of the Moon) * 10 Vorlus Vilehoof ** 10 The Shade of Elura = Points of Interest = * The Bank on the central island of the Temple Gardens. * Portal tent to Ru'Theran Village to west of the Bank. * The Temple of the Moon is the home of the Sisters of Elune, the high-priestess order of the Night Elves. This is where the leader of the Night Elves, Tyrande Whisperwind can be found. * The Auction House is located in the Tradesman Terrace. = The Darnassus Faction = The Darnassus Faction has an "Exalted" rank. This means that if you prove yourself as a valued friend and protector of Darnassus, regardless of your race, you will be rewarded with a great boon by Tyrande Whisperwind herself! Known Faction related bonuses: * At Honored you receive a 10% decrease on vendor purchases. * At Exalted you can purchase a tiger mount, and learn Tiger Riding (not limited to Elves!). See the main article, Reputation, for more information. Darnassus has two Repeatable Reputation Quests (RRQs) for Darnassus reputation: :“Morrowgrain to Darnassus�? and “Morrowgrain to Feathermoon Stronghold�?. There is a repeatable Quest in all three cities, where you can turn in 20 runecloth for 50 reputation points (humans 55 rp) each. You'll find the collector-NPC next to the tailer in all three cities. Before that you have to bring in 60 wool cloth, 60 silk cloth and 60 mageweave cloth. After that you need 60 runecloth once. Mobs killable for Darnassus Reputation are * Shadowprey Guardian; Limit: Honored 6000/12000 = Notes, Tips, & Additional Resources = * Darnassus has no direct transportation routes, unlike other cities. The Hippogryph roost and Boat pier are in Rut'Theran Village (more info). * Tip: If you are trying to increase your Darnassus reputation, when you hit level 44 go to Feralas. It's associated with Darnassus, and you can raise your reputation there. * Note: Parnassus was a mountain in central Greece where (according to Greek mythology) the Muses lived; known as the mythological home of music and poetry (Liakoura is the modern name of Mount Parnassus). Category:World:Azeroth Category:Continent:Kalimdor Category:Zone:Teldrassil Category:City:Darnassus Category:Alliance